Complicated
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Teddy Lupin yearns for all the things Victoire cannot give him. Slash, Teddy/Louis


**Title:** Complicated  
**Pairing:** Teddy/Louis, Teddy/Victoire  
**Word Count:** 6.900  
**Warnings:** Underage participants (Louis is 16).  
**Summary:** Teddy Lupin yearns for all the things Victoire cannot give him.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe, all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No money is made from this work.

He had Victoire pinned against the wall. That was far more than Teddy had expected from this evening. The occasional kiss on the lips had turned to a wet snog that would soon become much more if Teddy did not mess it up totally. He really liked Victoire but he hated it that such a beautiful girl was such a prude.

But now her tender hands ran through his hair, which immediately turned bright red, not darkening again until Victoire grabbed his shoulders to pull him closer. Teddy took full advantage of this and pressed his entire body against Victoire, hands slipping under her skirt to grab her arse.

With a squeak, Victoire withdrew her mouth from Teddy's and slapped him on the back. "Teddy, what are you doing?" Her big blue eyes gave him a deprecating stare that ruined the whole tension, and the thick air between them was blown away by the fresh wind that came from the ocean.

"What do you think am I doing?" Teddy asked annoyed, giving Victoire a gentle push that gave her the opportunity to squeak again, now looking at him full of shock when she fell back against the wall. She was a Drama Queen, already busy with searching for bruises on her arms.

"You don't have to be so rough!" Victoire wiped their kiss off her lips and blinked hastily. "Pathetic, Teddy. Your behaviour is pathetic."

"No. _You_ are pathetic," Teddy snapped back, tipping his forehead at Victoire, who stared at him with her swollen mouth dropped wide open. "How long have we been together? Long enough to make the next step, definitely."

"Well, but I don't want to, and if you don't stop, I'll scream." Victoire crossed her arms in defence, turning her head away from Teddy. "Papa will make puree out of you."

"Thanks," Teddy growled, taking a step back and becoming once more aware of the sand in his shoes. "Hopefully, you'll remember how much you liked Teddy puree after you don't taste it for a while. And then you'll be begging, Victoire, and I'll be the one to deny you."

"You wish," Victoire hissed, storming away and slamming the front door of Shell Cottage shut right behind her. Teddy winced but did not look after her. He did not want Bill to come out and mashing him like some potatoes because Victoire was a master of false tears. She had liked it. Merlin alone knew why she pushed him away over and over again. It was definitely not making her more interesting.

Teddy kicked into the sand and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. The dark sky above him was sprinkled with bright stars and the foam on the waves seemed to glow in the blackness on the ocean. The white sand was the perfect contrast, drawing a perfect line under the horizon, which was only broken by a tall figure standing calves-deep in the water.

Teddy grinned when he saw Victoire's baby brother looking skyward to the crescent moon. Slowly, he approached Louis, who flashed him a short smile over the shoulder and finally stepped back on the sand. His rolled up trousers were soaked and the wetness on his pale legs glistened in the dim light.

"And you were _that_ close, Teddy," Louis said, turning back to the sky, so that his blue eyes reflected the light of the stars like the surface of the ocean. The silvery light of the moon illuminated his blond hair and erased every shimmer of red that sometimes appeared in the sunlight.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dreaming of fluffy clouds, or something like that?" Teddy nudged Louis with his elbow but the boy did not turn to look at him.

"I went for a walk and when I came back, the door was blocked by two people, who tried to kill each other with their tongues," Louis said disinterestedly. He pulled his gaze away from the sky and examined his fingernails before giving Teddy a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes. "Papa will kill you if he finds out, you know that?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Your sister is old enough to do a little more than snogging her boyfriend."

"Obviously she doesn't want to," Louis retorted and his smirk made Teddy growl. "I even doubt she'd call you her boyfriend at the moment."

"I doubt that I want to keep calling her my girlfriend if she doesn't stop with this behaviour," Teddy muttered and sighed deeply when Louis turned back to admire the black ocean. "Yeah, run back home and tell her. I don't care."

"I do." The uniqueness of Louis' smile caused goose bumps to blossoming over Teddy's arms. He cursed this bloody Veela blood and turned his head away before he became aware of how painfully hard he still was. It would definitely not be good for his relationship with Victoire if he jumped at her baby brother now.

"Shut up, Louis," Teddy rasped, scuffing his shoe over the sand. He was not sure why he was still here. Maybe because his grandmother would ask him these embarrassing questions again if he came back so early, and he rather spend time with Louis Weasley than going through that again. For his age, Louis was actually not bad company, but growing up with three women and being the baby of the family had left marks. Like those perfectly manicured fingernails that dug into Teddy's flesh when Louis grabbed his wrist.

"I really don't want you to break up with Victoire," Louis said and pulled Teddy closer, looking up to him out of big eyes.

"It's none of your business," Teddy said and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Louis had done this on purpose. He had probably noticed the unmistakable outline of an erection in Teddy's trousers and the bashful, blushing picture Louis made did not help to make anything better.

"But…" Louis' eyes darted down and focused on his hand on Teddy's arm. "If you leave her, you would leave me, too. I don't want this, Teddy. I really li…like you." No matter how much Louis had grown over the summer, he seemed incredibly young at the moment. His rosy cheeks did not suit him at all and on the other hand he looked so endearingly adorable that Teddy wanted to pinch his cheek and snog him breathless at the same time.

"You like me?" Teddy grinned and reached for Louis' cheek, ready to pinch it until he would hear those cute squeaking noises Louis always made, but as the blue eyes looked back at him Teddy froze, only his fingertips brushing Louis' cheek. It felt soft, so soft that Teddy cupped Louis' whole cheek in his palm and then framed his reddened face, dragging the smaller boy closer.

"Yes…" Teddy did not know why Louis said this but even a 'No' would not stop him from leaning closer to capture Louis' lips. "Teddy, don't…" Louis turned his head away but his face was still caught in Teddy's hands. His burning cheeks felt so good under Teddy's fingers and lips that he could not stop now and just go back home to have a midnight snack with his grandmother.

Teddy kissed every inch of Louis' face, finding the few freckles underneath his eyes and on his nose, which one normally did not see from afar. Louis sighed softly and splayed his fingers over Teddy's chest, turning his head again so that he gave Teddy the perfect angle to kiss him. The supple lips moulded against Teddy's hungry mouth as Louis kissed him back fiercely. Louis tasted like the salty water of the ocean and the best was that his lips were not smeared with an enormous quantity of lip gloss. Teddy could not get enough of this enticing mouth.

Grabbing Louis around the waist, Teddy dragged their hips together as forcefully as he desired. Louis moaned and would have torn his head away if Teddy's hand on his neck had not keep him in place. Teddy was tired of letting people go and Louis might not even want to escape him because his hands found their way under Teddy's shirt, running up and down over his back. Now, Teddy was actually relieved that Louis' nails were manicured and not long enough to draw blood, but he still felt a little burning itch because of Louis' need to leave marks on his body.

Testing, Teddy let his hand skate from Louis' neck down to the small of his back. The noise Louis made when Teddy stopped was pure encouragement. He moved his hands over Louis' arse, digging his fingers deep into the flesh and pulling the whimpering boy roughly against his groin.

Louis tugged helplessly at Teddy's shirt but he seemed confused when Teddy took this as an order to get his shirt off. Biting his swollen bottom lip, Louis blinked at him and stepped backwards. But Teddy did not even have to stop him because Louis stumbled over a shell and fell backwards onto the sand. Teddy growled, taking in the sight of the flushed boy staring up to him. Louis could hardly throw the shell away before Teddy was lying atop of him, pressing him onto the beach with his body.

"Teddy, I…" Louis stopped and stared silently at Teddy's bare chest. He slowly reached out and Teddy let him touch the place where Louis could feel his sped-up heartbeat. The delicate fingers ran over Teddy's collarbone and to his shoulder, making every hair on his body stand vertically. "It's sandy," Louis said hoarsely.

"That's called romantic," Teddy replied with a smirk. "The beach, the moon and the stars, the sound of the ocean… you will never forget how I fucked you."

Louis' eyes darkened. "So, you will?"

"I'm already at it." Teddy yanked Louis' shirt over his head and tried to reach for Louis' trousers but before he could do so he found himself in a tight embrace. The sensuous contact of their bare skin made him moan, eyes rolling backwards. Louis' body was simply perfect and the heat coming from it filled Teddy with an unbearable desire.

"Finally," Louis whispered hotly against Teddy's ear. "Finally you'll be mine…"

Teddy barely heard Louis' words, pushed him backwards and pulled Louis' trousers down. He licked his lips at the sight of those luscious thighs parting for him and reached for his belt, eventually getting rid of the awful tightness of his own trousers.

"I always dreamt of you being my first," Louis breathed, arms wrapping around Teddy's neck to pull him into a kiss that would have been more passionate if Teddy had not been listening. He cursed silently. And there he had thought that a Veela boy would take advantage of his genes, but apparently Louis was a bloody virgin and Teddy could forget his plan to pound into him until he screamed.

Teddy grabbed Louis' knees and pulled them up to his chest. Louis made a sudden noise as the waves reached them and flooded over his hand with that he had hold his balance, nearly reaching his body, but Teddy did not care that his thigh got wet. He did not even care for the sound of the ocean because the noises Louis made as a finger invaded him were more captivating.

Lowering his head, Teddy moved his mouth over Louis' throat. He bit the side of Louis' neck while pushing his finger in and pulling it out again, slowly stretching Louis, who covered his pain very well. He twisted underneath Teddy and moaned raggedly when Teddy's teeth clamped down hard, marking his soft skin that tasted salty because of the sea air and the slight film of sweat.

He pushed a second finger inside and Louis arched his back, biting hard on his lips while Teddy admired the mark he had left on Louis' skin. He wondered if he could draw blood with just his teeth… The contrast of red and white would surely be fascinating.

Teddy watched Louis' face and erased the painful expression when he brushed against Louis' prostate. The wail that escaped Louis' throat made Teddy smirk. Louis pushed back against him and tossed his head from one side to the other, hands running carelessly over Teddy's back.

"Going to come, Louis?" Teddy added a third finger, enjoying the gasps and moans that left Louis' kiss-bruised lips.

"I don't… please," Louis begged and Teddy ignored it, teasing him more with rutting lightly against Louis' lean thigh.

"Just my fingers, Louis… I don't need more to make you come," Teddy said, pressing his smirking lips against the corner of Louis' mouth but withdrawing immediately when Louis tried to kiss him. Teddy had never loved teasing anyone else that much.

But then Louis opened his eyes and all of Teddy's cruelty vanished. It was like looking right into the night sky. The sparkling dark blue eyes that gazed at him full of emotion begged so much better than Louis' slightly shaking voice and Teddy already thought that this unique sound was unbeatable.

"No," Louis breathed and shook his head. "I need you." Tears glistened like stars on his blue irises and rolled over his cheeks when he closed his eyes. "Teddy, please… I want you inside me. I –" Teddy kissed Louis on the mouth before more words could burst out.

Slowly, Teddy withdrew his fingers. Louis hissed against Teddy's lips and clung to him, shutting his eyes tightly as Teddy pushed into him cautiously. Despite Louis' obvious pain Teddy slammed all the way in and growled in desperation as Louis whined too loud to be ignored any longer.

"Hurts," Louis muttered and turned his head to the side, blinking hastily.

Teddy licked the salty drops off Louis' cheek and brushed the slightly sweaty hair from Louis' brow. "Sorry," he panted, continuing to stroke Louis' hair and to kiss his skin or lips until he felt him relaxing. "You just feel so good." He moved his hips slightly and groaned. "So tight…"

Louis wrapped his legs tighter around Teddy's waist, clinging to him as Teddy began to pound into him. He moaned in pleasure and this sound spurred Teddy on. Teddy supported his weight with one hand to thrust harder into Louis. Sand scratched its way underneath Teddy's nails as he dug his fingers deep into the beach, shoving Louis with each movement closer to the water.

The waves came faster and harsher, crashing against them and one particularly big one seemed to wash Louis' orgasm away as the water floated over him. Louis let out a low cry, tossing his head to the side just as the wave returned to the water. Teddy did not stop, still searching for his own climax and shouting out so loud that poor Victoire had probably heard it when he finally came.

Teddy hoped that she _had_ heard it.

Louis sobbed when Teddy pulled out and rolled onto his back, bringing himself in a safe distance to the ocean. He grinned widely and threw his arms carelessly over his head, but his smile disappeared when Louis snuggled close to him. Teddy's breath was still coming in shuttering gasps so he did not immediately push Louis away but he stared suspiciously at the hand that moved restlessly over his chest. Louis placed a wet kiss on his shoulder before he buried his face in the crook of Teddy's neck.

"Come back to my room with me," Louis whispered in Teddy's ear, kissing and nibbling it softly. "Stay with me."

Teddy wished he could enjoy the feeling of Louis' wet hair tickling his skin a little longer. "Your sister wouldn't find that funny," he said, turning his head and pressing his mouth gently against Louis' slightly parted lips. The frown on Louis' forehead made Teddy gulp. Louis was an intelligent boy and not overly dramatic, so he would notice it when Teddy came up with stupid excuses. "Oh, that doesn't look cute, Louis." Grinning, Teddy reached out and ruffled Louis' hair before pressing the blond head against his chest. "Don't worry. I won't tell her." He kissed Louis' hair.

"Teddy, this is exactly what makes me worry," Louis muttered almost inaudibly. He sat up and turned his back to Teddy, reaching for his clothes.

"What now?" Teddy lifted himself up on his elbows, watching confusedly how Louis dressed. "I thought you'd like to cuddle after I just gifted you such an amazingly romantic first time."

"I'm not stupid, Teddy," Louis said in a husky voice. "You needed someone to get off and I was there. Please, just forget what I was saying about… liking you."

"But…" Teddy paused because of Louis' defensively raised hand.

"It's okay. I'll just leave…" Louis stood up and waved without looking at Teddy. "See you around."

Teddy slumped back onto the ground, staring skyward. "See you around?" He laughed loudly and rolled to his side and exactly then on his stomach as a big wave smashed against him. Teddy gurgled and lifted his head, slowly looking over his shoulder. Louis' blond hair shimmered like silver in the moonlight and Teddy wanted to touch it so badly. But he stayed on the ground, naked, and let the ocean cool down his renewed desire.

And there he had thought he would not be that desperate after finally having sex again…

* * *

Sporadic, disjointed dreams hunted him during the night, but Louis could barely remember them when he woke in the morning. Most of them included Teddy, but Louis did not want to think about him, or what he had done. Because then Louis had to think about what he had done to his sister. His own flesh and blood.

Louis always doubted that Victoire's feelings were very deep, just a teenage infatuation probably, but that was no excuse for what he had done because eventually, his hormones had defeated every bit of loyalty towards his family. Regarding his own feelings, Louis had hoped that it was nothing more than a teenage infatuation, too, because it would have been better not to be in love with his sister's boyfriend, but apparently he had been wrong or otherwise he would not spend the whole day in his bed, hiding underneath his blanket.

The taste of shame and guilt was heavy in the air and snuck its way under the thin layers of fabric that covered Louis. He could not hide from the realisation that he had betrayed his sister, not even when he tried to suffocate himself with his pillow.

Louis growled and tossed the blanket off his head, rolling onto his back and staring up to his ceiling. His eyes were burning because of the lack of sleep and maybe he had cried. The urge to cry definitely rose within him with the memory of Teddy's hands. His lips…

The fragile silence in his room was not destroyed by the sob that tried to escape Louis' throat but by the harsh knock of his father.

"Louis, you've been in there the whole day. Is everything okay?"

Louis sat up. "There's nothing to worry about."

There was a pause.

"Okay," Bill called through the door. "Then come down. We want to have tea."

Rolling his eyes, Louis slumped back into his pillows. "I'd rather stay in my room. Not in the mood for tea."

"Come on, Lou. Andromeda and Teddy are here. We're just waiting for you."

Louis gulped hard, swallowing the desire to jump up and run downstairs to Teddy. But tea with him and his grandmother was the last thing Louis wanted right now. And Victoire would be there, too. They were probably a happy couple again, because all of Teddy's pressure was gone. Louis could not go down there.

He did not know why his feet were already heading for the door. Maybe he just wanted to see Teddy's face, wanted to know if maybe this thing between them meant more to him. Maybe he was just stupid.

His father gave him an odd look when Louis' head peeked around the door. "You look pale. Are you sure that everything is okay?" Bill asked, reaching out to ruffle Louis' hair like he was still ten. Louis stopped him with a defensively raised hand at which Bill sighed. "Okay, I'll stop asking. Just come down and we have some tea."

"Why is Teddy here?" Louis did not look into Bill's eyes, waiting for the answer his father could not give him.

"Because they always come on Sunday," Bill said, sounding worried. "Louis, tell me what's wrong. I'm not stupid."

"And I am absolutely fine," Louis fired back and rolled his eyes when Bill frowned at him. "I just forgot it. Happens."

Bill shrugged. "Looks like you're getting old, little one." Once again he tried to make a mess out of Louis' hair but as it already was uncombed he could not make it worse. Louis grumbled and moved his fingers through the strawberry blond strands, fixing his hair as he walked downstairs.

Louis licked his lips when he noticed Teddy sitting in the living room, laughing about a joke Dominique made to get his attention. Teddy looked as handsome as always, but the icing on the cake was missing; the moonlight illuminating his bluish-black hair and the colour of his eyes getting out of control because he was lost in his passion. Louis shivered.

"Caught a cold, Lou?" Dominique sized him up before turning back to Teddy, disappointed as he looked at Louis, who searched for a place to sit down. His sister took her feet off the couch and patted next to her. "Because you didn't come out of your room, you look so pale and shiver at these temperatures."

"Could be," Louis said, annoyed, eyes flickering to Teddy, who looked amused. Dominique had just indirectly told him that Louis could not cope with what had happened. "I got wet yesterday."

Teddy held his gaze when Louis wanted to break the eye contact. "You should stay on the beach during your walks, then."

Louis nodded. "Yes, I know that now," he said and gifted Teddy a sugary smile. "I won't make the same mistake again. Don't worry, Teddy." That Teddy did not seem affected by his words hurt Louis. He had wanted to hurt Teddy with telling him that it would not happen again, but now that pathetic mess of hormones he had become wanted to ask even more if that night really meant nothing to Teddy. "Where's Victoire?" And there he had found the knife that was sharp enough to hurt Teddy.

"Victoire? She's not here," Dominique chuckled. "And Merlin's beard, I've definitely had enough of her for quite some time. She bloody cried the whole night. Papa, you know how unfair it is that Louis has his own room and I have to live with that… that…"

"With you sister, Dominique," Bill said, sitting down next to Teddy and placing a tray with cookies on the coffee table. "I won't move into a bigger house now. Just wait for a year or two and you'll have the room for yourself. Victoire's old enough to move out soon." Bill turned to look at Teddy. "Didn't you discuss the topic already?"

Teddy laughed and waved dismissively. "Not as far as I know."

"As far as _I_ know, you two won't discuss the topic anymore," Dominique said with a smirk.

Bill frowned with a confused expression on his scarred face. "Did you break up again?" he asked Teddy, whose answer was a simple sigh. Bill made a similar noise. "I guess that's why she disappeared. And there I thought Louis was love sick."

Louis wanted to bury his face in his hands to hide from the knowing look Teddy flashed him. But he still had some of his dignity and just shifted on his seat, looking out of the window towards the ocean. How he wished the waves would just wash away his night with Teddy Lupin.

"Uh…" The dirty way, in which Dominique waggled her eyebrows, made Bill shake his head disapprovingly. "Lou's in love? Who's it, bro? Tell you fave sister who's stolen your heart." She nudged Louis with her elbow until he folded his arms defensively in front of his chest.

"Can't we talk about why Teddy's still having tea with us although he broke up with Victoire?" Louis moved away from his sister, avoiding Teddy's eyes.

"Victoire and Teddy break up every two weeks. That gets boring," Dominique said. "The first crush of my brother is definitely something we should discuss now."

Teddy cleared his throat. "Can we first talk about since when Dominique behaves like a… a…"

"Like the son I never wanted to have?" Bill said with a huge smile that made Dominique pout in a very girlish way. "Oh, come on, honey. You sound like Ron after a Quidditch match."

"Your father is right," Fleur lilted as she entered the room with the tea, shortly followed by Andromeda. "A young and beautiful girl shouldn't speak like zis."

"Yes, Nicci, nobody will marry you if you behave like a drunken Weasley," Teddy teased, muttering his "Thanks" when Bill passed him his cup of tea.

"Oh, shut up," Dominique snapped back, ignoring her mother's attempt to give her a cup, so Louis ended up with Dominique's tea. "Louis's in love, Maman."

"Oh, is 'e?" Fleur's whole face illuminated while Louis nearly dropped his cup, silently wishing that he could just jump behind the couch and hide there from the embarrassing looks he received in abundance. "'Oo is it, Louis? Do I know 'er?"

"Could you just stop it?" Louis put his cup away and met Teddy's gaze. "I am i_not_/i in love." His mother seemed utterly disappointed and his father incredibly amused. "I'm not feeling well. Going to the bathroom," Louis muttered and stood up, leaving the living room and feeling all eyes on him.

His burning face needed water. A lot of cold water. But it did not help much. As he looked up into the mirror his cheeks were still the bright red of embarrassment. Louis grabbed a towel and patted it over his face until the usual pallor returned to his cheeks.

The knock on the door made him think of his father.

"I'm coming," Louis called, annoyed. He put the towel away and regretted deeply that he had nothing to hide his once more deep red face when the door opened. Teddy's appearance in the doorframe brought the heat back to his cheeks and he really hoped that Teddy would not make an inappropriate, rude comment about the coming-sentence.

"So, what's that about you being in love?" Teddy asked, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want to hear, Teddy?" Louis swallowed as Teddy invaded his personal space with another step into the bathroom.

"That you thought about me the whole night and that these indecent thoughts are the reason for the slight circles underneath your pretty eyes," Teddy said in a suddenly husky voice. He moved closer, and although Louis swore that he would not back away he eventually had to because Teddy did not stop in front of him. Instead he grabbed Louis' waist and pushed him backwards against the wall. "Because I couldn't think about anything else than this…"

Louis' eyes widened as Teddy gave him a bruising kiss. His knees went weak and Louis had to hold onto the wall for balance until Teddy's body pressed him hard against the wall tiles. Unwillingly, he pressed back because it felt so unbearably good to have Teddy this close. His hands found something more interesting to cling to than the wall, roaming over Teddy's back and to his shoulders just in the right moment before strong arms lifted him up.

Teddy's hips ground against his, in a steady, slightly increasing rhythm, and Louis moaned, the fiery sounds falling from his mouth steaming the windows. The aching hardness in his trousers pressed against something similar in Teddy's, and Louis desperately wanted to get closer to the point where the heat nearly made him melt. Louis whimpered against Teddy's lips, tightening the grip of his legs around Teddy's waist and pulling him even closer so that the hard body of his sister's boyfriend was glued against his.

i_Ex_/i-girlfriend, Louis reminded himself and pushed back against Teddy's hips, pulling his mouth away to breathe. Teddy took advantage of Louis' thrown back head and attacked his throat with mouth and teeth. Louis nearly ripped the shirt he was clinging to off when Teddy built up his speed, grinding almost feverishly against Louis.

Soft fingertips were running over the sensitive skin of his throat and Louis gasped, squirming and convulsing when Teddy stroked the reddish marks he had left yesterday. The constant friction of their bodies and then Teddy's lips brushing over the bruises, tongue tracing along the outlines was too much for Louis to bear.

"Please, it's too much," Louis breathed as Teddy slammed him roughly against the wall. "Merlin, too much, not enough, please, more, please don't stop." His muttering stopped abruptly when Teddy's teeth clamped down deep into his neck. Louis' eyes rolled back in pleasure, blood rising to the surface of his skin and painting another mark.

"Mine," Teddy rasped against Louis' neck, his heated breath skating down the slightly sweaty skin and creating goose bumps on Louis' body. "You're mine, aren't you?"

Louis nodded frantically.

Teddy smirked and tilted his head up, lips so very close to Louis' ear. "I want to –"

The harsh knock against the door stopped every movement. Louis bit his bottom lip hard, mourning after his release as Teddy dropped him to the floor, turning away. All of his heat was gone and Louis wanted to embrace himself to keep the feeling of being held by Teddy, because it surely had been the last time.

"Louis, are you okay?" Bill called.

"He's fine," Teddy answered cockily, grinning when he noticed Louis' big eyes. "Just hanging over the toilet. I'm holding the hair out off his face. Not a nice picture, Bill. You shouldn't come in."

"Did you eat one of the cookies, Louis?" Bill asked. "Your mother made them. I should've warned you… Okay, take your time." The disappearing footsteps made Louis sigh in relief.

"I'd love to hold your hair, you know," Teddy said, glancing over his shoulder. "Whenever you want me to." He made a step towards the door and Louis grabbed his sleeve, tugging full of paltry desperation.

"Now," Louis begged and cursed himself for behaving so utterly pathetic when Teddy jerked his arm away. He shut his eyes tightly, sensing Teddy's eyes on him.

"No…" Teddy cupped his cheek and Louis savoured every stroke of the slightly rough fingertips. "Wednesday. Grandma's gone on vacation with her sister. We have the whole house for ourselves."

Louis opened his eyes, pleadingly looking up to Teddy. "I…" He gulped hard and smiled at Teddy. "I'll be waiting impatiently."

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell came way too late and still too early for Teddy. He really wanted to see Louis but there was a voice, deep in the back of his head, that told him he should not become so addicted to another human with Veela blood. That seemed to always go very, very wrong.

But at the moment he did not want to think at all. He just wanted to wrap Louis up in his arms and never let him go again. And Louis would be clinging to him in a way Victoire would have never even thought about. That was what was so much more addictive about her brother. Teddy liked the feeling of being put on a pedestal, and those big, blue eyes had always fed his ego with the way they looked at him. Even when Louis had been just a little boy and had clung to Teddy's leg to be carried around…

Teddy shook his head. He did not want to remember Louis' childhood. He reached for the door handle but stilled. Louis _was_ still a child. He was sixteen. He might not look like a child anymore but that did not change the fact that Teddy should not take advantage of Louis' crush on him. They had known each other for so long. Teddy had watched him becoming the beautiful young man he was, and now he was going to make a mess out of Louis.

What Louis deserved was a proper boyfriend. Someone who took him on unforgettable dates and not the boring activities Teddy used to come up with. A rollercoaster never brought you closer to your girlfriend's bed, but maybe Louis was different in these aspects. Maybe he would like to go with Teddy to a Theme Park and not just to hold hands and make him win top prizes for him. Maybe they could actually have fun together – in way more aspects than he could have had fun with Victoire, because her brother was just so much more uncomplicated.

Maybe…

The doorbell rang again. Teddy took a deep breath and opened the door, but on the doorstep stood no less a person than Victoire. She smiled at him in a completely alien way as his mouth dropped open in surprise and shock.

"What are you doing here?" He looked over Victoire's shoulder, hoping that Louis did not choose this moment to become the most punctual person in the world.

"What a warm welcome." Victoire reached out a hand to Teddy, who blinked in confusion when she touched his chest, drawing an invisible line along the sides of his shirt. "Is it so warm that you have to leave all of these open?" She tugged on an open button and sighed when Teddy jerked away.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, crossing his arms in front of his chest in defence.

"Are you still angry with me?" Victoire asked, sounding anything but regretful.

"Weren't you angry with me?" Teddy took a step back but Victoire placed both hands on his shoulder, encircling her thin hands around his neck and holding him back.

"I realised that I might have been overreacting," Victoire said in a whisper. Teddy opened his mouth to reply but before he could do so Victoire dragged him down to her and kissed him right on the mouth.

At first, Teddy wanted to push her away, but when he placed his hands on her hips she seemed to take that as an invitation to press her perfect, soft body closer against him. And Teddy was just a man, a man who had waited for this moment for so long. So, eventually, he kissed her back…

A soft cough made them part, not breathlessly, but flushed and with swollen lips. Teddy blushed even deeper because Louis was apparently a very punctual person. His blue eyes hidden behind strawberry strands were certainly glistening with tears, and Teddy wished that Louis would not look to the ground but scowl at him with pure hatred burning in his eyes instead of obvious disappointment.

"What now, Louis?" Victoire hissed. Her arms still wrapped around Teddy's neck, she glanced at her brother, who opened his mouth several times but remained silent. Chuckling, Victoire turned back to Teddy. "I'm just the stupid delivery girl again, you know? Just ignore him… I gave him enough gold for ice-cream." She pursed her lips and leaned closer, but Teddy turned his head away.

"Ice-cream?" Teddy tried to pull away from Victoire, but she did not want to let go.

"It's nice to see things between you two are okay again," Louis mumbled and raised his chin to look at Teddy. "But… uhm, my plans have… changed. Can I use your fireplace to go back home?"

Victoire huffed. "Louis, you're an annoying brat! Don't you see that you're interrupting our reconciliation?" She moaned with annoyance as Louis dropped his head again. "Stupid."

"Hey, calm down," Teddy said and grabbed Victoire's wrists, pushing her away. "He wanted to visit me." Paying no attention to Victoire's rolling eyes, Teddy searched Louis' gaze. "Why didn't you tell her that?"

Louis scuffed his feet over the ground. "I did…" He cleared his throat and shoved his hands down into his pockets.

"No, apparently you didn't, because otherwise someone else would've brought you," Teddy said, raising his hands defensively as Victoire stepped closer to him.

"What's this about, Teddy?" she asked, confused. "I thought you wanted me here. Inviting my little brother was an obvious hint!"

"What did you tell her?" Teddy called over Victoire's shoulder to Louis. "Is that a bloody game to see whom I want? Confronting me with my _ex_-girlfriend?"

Louis shook his head and opened his mouth, but again Victoire cut him short.

"What are you talking about? I overheard Louis asking my father if he was able to bring him here, because… oh, what do I know what you wanted to do! Helping him with Transfiguration, possibly." Victoire ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "The last time you used this as an excuse to apologise."

"Yeah, but there I came to _your_ house. What the… Women!" Teddy ruffled his hair and growled. Victoire tilted her head innocently and Louis' expression constantly changed between disappointment and embarrassment. "To make it easy for you, Blondie. If I wanted to apologise, I'd say it straight to your face and wouldn't use your siblings or… what do I know, some strange code that you have to decipher before coming to the very wrong message. You had your chance, Victoire. Lots of them. Now, please excuse me. Louis and I have an essay for Transfiguration to do." Teddy reached out and grabbed Louis' shoulder, dragging him into the house. He slammed the door shut before Victoire could retrieve her voice.

Louis had stumbled down the corridor and now held onto the wall for balance, looking at Teddy through the strands of his silky hair that fell like a curtain over his deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered and flinched when Teddy's fist slammed against the wall next to his head.

"I don't have a bloody clue what's going on here," Teddy rasped and grabbed Louis' chin, forcing him to look him into the eyes. "Explanation. Now!"

"She just… You know her, Teddy. She heard that I wanted to visit you and came up with this… this nonsense?" Louis looked at him hopefully and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, nonsense to the core," he said and Louis seemed relieved. "Why didn't you just sneak out?"

"And what? Fly hundreds of kilometres to you on my broom? I don't do that, Teddy. My father wouldn't have asked questions. I mean…" Louis shrugged. "He trusts you. It's okay if I visit you. I can't change the fact that Victoire took the opportunity because she missed you." Sighing heavily and suddenly seeming guilty, Louis wrapped his fingers around Teddy's wrist and freed himself from the tight grip. "She really missed you. Maybe you should…"

Teddy pressed his fingers against Louis' lips, drowning the words. "I don't care. All these bloody games annoy me. I'm tired of such a complicated girl. I told her that she would regret it sooner or later if she played around with me." With a sigh he framed Louis' face and pulled him away from the wall, finally being able to feel the pleasurable warmth of the other body again. "If you think it's wrong because you're her brother, then please, tell me before I'm in too deep."

Louis' eyes widened slightly, sparkling with something else than tears. "So…" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'm not only a short adventure?"

"Oh, you're definitely an adventure, Louis, but I don't hope it's a short one," Teddy replied, feeling Louis' cheeks blushing underneath his hands. "By the way, do you like rollercoasters?"

Louis frowned slightly, tilting his head questioningly to the side. He seemed to search for an answer in Teddy's face but eventually he shrugged and said: "Sure. Why?"

"Because we have a date then," Teddy said and could not believe how happy he felt when Louis' eyes lit up. He looked like Teddy had just gifted him all the gold in Gringotts, but his expression changed to a more serious one shortly afterwards.

"But… there'll be problems if you tell anyone… about us. A lot of them," Louis answered, his eyes undecided where to focus. In the end, he trained them on Teddy's eyes, while Teddy chose to stare at Louis' perfectly curved lips. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You won't beat your sister in causing me trouble, definitely," Teddy sighed. "And that's everything I want right now."

Louis smiled softly. "Everything?"

"Uhm…" Teddy leaned closer. "In a non-sexual way, yes." Louis chuckled and tilted his head, giving Teddy the perfect angle to kiss him. His thin hands moved over Teddy's back to lace behind his neck, holding on tight when Teddy pulled him off the ground. When Louis' legs wrapped around his waist, Teddy pulled his mouth away.

"You know, Transfiguration homework is a codeword I might even be able to understand," Teddy said against Louis' lips and drowned the laughter before they could escape Louis' throat.


End file.
